


The Countdown

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidents, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Challenges, Confessions, Crushes, Distractions, Dream Sex, Erections, F/M, Fantasizing, For Science!, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Innuendo, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naughty Thoughts, One Shot, Pining, Points of View, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rutting, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shirtless, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Unknowingly, both you and your colleague Harry have made a secret vow to stop fantasizing about the other late at night when the lights go out. With one week full of unfortunate situations, will either of you last the full seven days?





	The Countdown

 

Okay, so you have a problem.

Well, to be fair, you have many problems. Having metahuman abilities being one of them. But your main problem always seemed to be watching your every move with calculating eyes.

Harrison Wells.

This man has been the object of your desire for a while now. After Barry recruited you to the team, everyone did their best to make you feel at home. Occasionally, they (mainly Harrison) would run tests on you to monitor your powers, develop tech to help enhance said powers, and gauge your maximum potential.

Needless to say, the tall, dark, and brooding scientist caught your eye upon first meeting. His stare almost burned a hole through you, so you tried to avoid eye contact initially, but somehow your eyes would always seem to end up back on his. The following days and nights progressed into weeks, and working with Team Flash proved difficult for multiple reasons as Harrison Wells quickly became all you could think about.

Especially at night.

And that’s when the problem really began.

You’re not proud of it, you’re really not, but there came a point where Harry (as official team members call him) would not leave your mind. And the only way to get him out was to, well, _relieve yourself_ of the built up feelings you held for him. This may or may not have developed into a routine activity – coming home late from working with Team Flash – sometimes very closely with Harry as he ran some of the usual tests on you – and getting off to whatever thing he had done that day that turned you on to no end.

You became a slave to your touch, imagining it was his. This had to stop. This couldn’t be healthy. So you vowed to yourself you would stop this self-love. One week, just to see if you could do it. One week of not touching yourself to the thought of that gorgeous man. A piece of cake, right?

 

**~~~**

 

_**Hmm… well, she’s rather alluring.** _

Harrison Wells is a man who detests distractions, and the day Allen brought you in to meet the rest of the team, Harry knew you were going to be a problem for him.

Though, really, the man had a number of problems. A rebellious daughter, a certain long-haired coworker being a constant pain in his side… The list went on and the last thing he needed was a pretty lady to throw him off his game. And yet, he couldn’t stop observing you. Your mannerisms, your speech patterns, the way you dress – everything.

At first, he was in denial of potentially having a _crush_ (he cringed at the word). What was he, a schoolboy? No. This was not acceptable. But the prospects of your powers were intriguing.

 _ **Just her powers, not**_ **her** , he told himself. So over the next few weeks, he conducted a series of tests to see what you were physically and mentally capable of handling during a fight, with some handy tech to enhance your abilities. Strictly business.

Although the denial became a little harder to ignore when he was all alone in his S.T.A.R. Labs bedroom with images of you unintentionally batting your lashes at him.

 _ **Dammit, Wells, be professional,**_ he scolded.

But he just couldn’t help himself...

When you weren’t physically at S.T.A.R. Labs, you manifested in his head. He had every inch and aspect of you memorized. Figure, outfit, hairstyle, voice. Even the guilt he felt didn’t stop Harry from pleasuring himself late at night to the vision of you. You were just too damn captivating.

He’d tell himself this wasn’t right, that he shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong and disrespectful to you. Harry had many excuses, but this time he was going to end it here, before things got, _**ahem**_ , messy. Professionally, of course.

If anything, it would be for science. An experiment, really. And that made the pledge all the more enticing. One week of not touching himself while thinking of you, his charming new colleague. Child’s play, right?

 

* * *

 

  
**DAY 1:**

 

Apparently not.

Harry and Cisco are bickering again, today. The taller man yells at the shorter as they move their shouting match to the Cortex where you happen to be working on deciphering the whereabouts of the latest big bad meta’s hideout. And now you’re very much distracted because of the following occurrences:

Harry puts his hands on his hips, insults and comebacks flying from his mouth. His stance is wholly offensive. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, messing it up even more than it already is. But the worst part? The angry vein bulging from his neck.

You cross your legs in your seat and press your lips together.

 _He’s so fucking hot when he’s pissed off... This is not helping! This is only the first day!_ You need to keep it together.

The argument has supposedly died down because you can’t hear anything but your heartbeat and Harry does a double-take in your direction as if not noticing you were there previously. You look back to the computer monitor avoiding his gaze and nibble on your bottom lip trying not to think about locking your mouth to his neck.

_Nope, definitely not thinking about that._

 

**~~~**

 

Evidently not.

Harry is positively fuming. Ramon has plucked his last nerve! He’s insufferable! Harry ends up chasing the long-haired annoyance to the Cortex where you sit at the main desk.

“Don’t even bother speaking to me,” Cisco snaps. Harry puts his hands on his hips.

“Fine! In this age of technology, I don’t need to speak to your face henceforth!”

“Email me the schematics when you’re done. Now, leave me alone, you troll.”

Harry messes up his hair, almost wanting to rip it out from sheer madness. He feels like he’s going to explode, but sees movement in the corner of his eye – seeing you cross your legs near the computer. His eyes wander up your bare legs, noticing how your skirt is riding up a bit. _**Oh no, is she biting her lip?**_

You continue to stare at the computer screen, so he takes all the available seconds to admire the rest of you. Pink cheeks, hair done up with strands falling down around your ears, a lower-cut-than-usual blouse.

He does not need _this_ on his first day of the challenge.

 

* * *

 

  
**DAY 2:**

  
Day/night one was a success albeit a shaky one. Day two should hopefully be easier.  
You jog into the Workshop, needing the schematics for Harry and Cisco’s pet project pronto. The only thing was that these two were temporarily not on speaking terms, so you had to play the messenger.  
“Harry, do you have the plans ready yet-?”

But you stop short because Harry is looking like sin with his pencil in his mouth, deep in thought.

_I wish he’d nibble on me like th- no!_

“Yeah,” he replies, getting up, “over here.” Harry walks over to where you stand. Only now do you notice the array of papers on the floor off to the side.

“What happened here?” you ask.

“I threw them at Ramon.” _Why is that not surprising?_

“Oh…”

“I won’t make you pick them up, though. I’m not mad at _you_.” Harry crouches down to gather the files below and damn your eyes for wandering to stare at his ass. _It’s probably so firm- dammit!_ You lick your lips as you internally reprimand yourself. Harry comes back up to face you and hands over the blueprints. He raises an eyebrow at your expression.

“You okay?”

“Yeah!” You snatch the papers from him. “I’ll take these, ‘kay, thanks, bye!”

You don’t get paid enough for this shit.

 

**~~~**

 

Harry is tinkering away in the Workshop when you come bouncing into the room asking for the blueprints to the newest project him and Ramon were working on. _**Separately. That guy is a jackwagon.**_

“Harry, do you have the plans ready yet-?” Your voice shakes him out of his daze, removing the pencil from his mouth. Oh boy, do you look so cute today. It shouldn’t be allowed to be this cute… He shouldn’t be thinking this way. It’s a dangerous path if he does. You look at him expectantly, fidgeting with your fingers.

“Yeah,” he replies, getting up, “over here.” Harry makes his way over to where he had thrown the files at Ramon during their argument. He notices you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“What happened here?” you ask him.

“I threw them at Ramon.”

“Oh…”

_**She probably thinks I’m psychotic. Most people do.** _

“I won’t make you pick them up, though,” he’s sure to add. “I’m not mad at _you_.” He could never be mad at you. The idea alone was preposterous. Harry crouches down to the floor to gather everything. When he stands back up to face you, he catches you licking your lips. _**God, why did she have to lick her lips? The things those lips could do- NO.**_

“You okay?” he asks, handing you the blueprints and raising an eyebrow at your expression.

“Yeah!” You snatch the papers from him. “I’ll take these, ‘kay, thanks, bye!”

_**I don’t get paid enough for this shit.** _

 

* * *

 

**DAY 3:**

 

“I’m feeling peckish,” Cisco announces, “Barry, are you feeling peckish?”

“I am also feeling peckish,” Barry agrees, with a knowing grin. The tell-tale sign that the team is going to make you go out to fetch another round of Big Belly Burger.

“Why do I have to go?” you ask. “Barry’s the Speedster, he could have been there and back by now if _he_ went.”

“Because you’re the newbie, that’s why,” Cisco says.

“Fine,” you fold, unable to be cross with them. “And don’t worry, I know everyone’s orders!”

You grab your jacket and hurry out of the Cortex, running down the hallway in an attempt to put it on. When you’re not looking forward, you crash right into Harry, who seems to come out of nowhere, knocking you both down to the ground. He manages to keep ahold of you on the way down so you don’t get hurt. Your chest is pressed flat against his own, clothed groins touching. Your cheeks blush a fiery red.

“ _Oh_ my _God_!” you exclaim. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” As you’re pushing up off his firm body to get away from this horrifyingly awkward situation, you accidentally rub yourself against his dick.

_Ahhh! I need to get out of here!_

You make a break for the elevator and keep smashing the button as if that’ll make it arrive any faster. The moment you step inside, you let go of a huge sigh and try to erase the feeling of the one thing you were trying _not_ to think about feeling.

_Ugh._

 

**~~~**

 

Harry didn’t even see you coming on his way over to the Speed Lab.

You had come out of nowhere, hitting him like a brick and tumbling down to the cold floor. He’s able to keep a hold on you on the plummet to the ground, thankfully breaking your fall. Harry can feel your soft breasts through the layers of fabric between you both.

“ _Oh_ my _God_!” you exclaim. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” When you shift on him to get up, you accidentally create a wonderful friction against his cock. It twitches in his pants at the sensation. This is the closest thing to action it’s had in the last few days.

 _ **Fuck…**_ he curses mentally. He watches you scurry away while reduced to a horny mess on the floor. He groans. Whether it be from the fall or the teasing his nether regions just received, he isn’t sure yet.

 

* * *

 

**DAY 4:**

  
Harry peeks his head into the room, “(Y/N), can you come with me, please?”

“Sure.” It must be time to run more tests. It’s been awhile since the last time, but you suppose you were due for a little poking and prodding.

_I wish he’d poke me with his-_

“Take a seat,” he instructs and you obey. “You know the drill.”

_I’m not even going to touch that one._

“Yeah, yeah, take my shirt off…” you try to joke.

_Wait._

_Shit._

_Please, no._

“Uhh…”

“What is it?” he asks, getting the monitor patches ready to place on your skin.

“I’m not um, wearing a-anything underneath…” _Curse you, laundry day!_

Harry shakes his head. “You’re- excuse me, what?”

“I don’t have a tank top or anything on under my shirt, just, um…” The scientist steps back a bit with the patches still in his hand, looking at the floor, “But we’re adults, right? I mean, it doesn’t have to be weird. Nothing you haven’t seen before, I’m sure…”

“I- well, that is, as long as you’re comfortable?” he stutters. You brace yourself for revealing a lot more of yourself to him than you planned. After removing your shirt, you clutch it tightly in your fists, now clad in only your bra and jeans before the man you’re totally obsessed with.

_No big deal or anything! For science and all that!_

Harry carefully comes forward. “I’m going to put these on you now.”

“Okay.”

You look literally _anywhere_ but him. You’re suddenly glad you wore one of your nicer bras today. His fingers place a couple patches on your chest and some on your stomach and wow, this is unlike any other time he’s done this procedure. You wonder if he can feel your heart pounding too. What if he were touching you like this in a whole other scenario? The thought alone makes you let out a little squeak.

“Is everything alright?” he asks, sounding concerned. You just nod but end up locking eyes with him. His mouth his open a little, appearing to be breathing a little heavier than usual.

“Are we going to do it?” you wonder, not registering how that sounded.

“What? Do what?”

“The tests?”

Harry turns around quickly and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. In a low, rough voice he says, “You know what? We’ll try this again at a later date. I’ll contact you.” And then he’s out the door.

_When will this torture end?_

 

**~~~**

 

“(Y/N), can you come with me, please?”

“Sure.”

Harry didn’t necessarily need to run any tests with you today, but he just couldn’t resist the temptation. Even if it was potentially self-sabotage for his little challenge. He leads you into the testing room and says, “Take a seat. You know the drill.”

Yeah, he heard it… and he regrets it.

“Yeah, yeah, take my shirt off…” you joke.

He really wishes you would, although under different circumstances.

And maybe he’d help you.

“Uhh…” You sound nervous.

“What is it?” he asks, picking up the monitor patches to attach to your ridiculously soft skin.

“I’m not um, wearing a-anything underneath…”

_**She’s not what now?** _

Harry shakes his head. “You’re- excuse me, what?”

“I don’t have a tank top or anything on under my shirt, just, um…” So there would only be a bra standing in the way between you both? He steps back, assuming this is the end of the road. Until-

“But we’re adults, right? I mean, it doesn’t have to be weird. Nothing you haven’t seen before, I’m sure…”

He’s definitely not seen _yours_ before _._ Only in his dreams… Which was not supposed to be happening!

“I- well, that is, as long as you’re comfortable?” he stutters. Harry braces himself for seeing you with a lot fewer clothes on than previous occasions. He almost can’t believe it. The woman he’s undeniably in love with, in only a bra and form-fitting jeans sitting in front of him.

Harry carefully comes forward and swallows his nerves. “I’m going to put these on you now.”

“Okay.”

Harry’s tongue darts out quickly to wet his lips on its own accord. _**God, her breasts are perfect.**_ His fingers place patches on your chest and some on your stomach, which clenches at his touch. He wonders if you can feel his heart pounding too. What if he were touching you like this in a whole other scenario? He hears you make the cutest little noise, yet it worries him.

“Is everything alright?” he asks. You just nod in reply, your eyes meeting a second later. His mouth his open a little, breathing becoming a little more difficult to control.

“Are we going to do it?”

_**I wish.** _

“What? Do what?”

_**Oh shit.** _

“The tests?”

Harry has to turn around quickly, hand flying to the back of his neck. Yeah, he definitely just got an erection. He lets out a low, shaky breath, then in a low, rough voice (trying to sound steady), he says, “You know what? We’ll try this again at a later date. I’ll contact you.” And then he shuffles out the door.

_**Think depressing things. Bills. Deadlines. My doppelgangers.** _

_**There we go.** _

 

* * *

 

**DAY 5:**

  
Finding the big bad meta was easy compared to actually fighting him. You’re surprised Barry even let you come out in the field with him. Though he probably won’t for a very long time after what went down.

After getting pummeled by the baddie, you were rendered an unconscious heap of a person. Barry managed to disarm the guy and slap a pair of power dampening cuffs on him before rushing you to the medbay and dealing with him shortly. You remained there overnight, having yet to wake up. Even if you could, why would you want to with the dream you were currently having?

In the dream, Harry is touching you – his long fingers reaching down under your panties to rub your clit and plunge deeper inside you.

You moan at his imaginary touch.

“Oh, Harry… Touch me, Harry… Yes… God, yes...”

As you and the dream reach the climax, you awaken with a throbbing between your legs. You’re a little disoriented about your whereabouts and whine, cringing that you still won’t allow yourself to be touched. _Wait, is that-?_

“Harry? Is that you?” The man sits at your bedside in the dim light.

“Yeah. It’s… okay. Go back to sleep,” he says in a husky whisper.

“M’kay,” you reply tiredly as you easily slip back into dreamland.

 

**~~~**

 

“(Y/N), NO!” Harry shouts at the monitor.

He sees you go down hard. How he’d love to wring that meta’s neck for laying a finger on you. _**She better be alright.**_

Barry speeds you back to S.T.A.R. Labs while Caitlin is quick to work on you while you lay unconscious on the medbay bed.

“Will she-?” Harry starts.

“She’ll be fine, just let me work my magic,” Caitlin promises. An utterly distraught Harry goes back to his room to pace the floor with worry. It isn’t until everyone goes home later that he emerges again to watch over you in the medbay, pulling up a desk chair. Your heartbeat remains steady on the monitor, which is a good sign.

Until it starts speeding up.

He starts to panic, wondering if you’re going into shock, but then freezes at the noises coming from your mouth. You’re moaning and writhing in bed and all Harry can do is watch you.

“Oh, Harry…”

_**Did she just-?** _

“Touch me, Harry…”

You’re dreaming about him?

“Yes… God, yes...”

_**A sex dream?** _

You look so unbelievably beautiful right now to him. Even more so when your eyes flutter open.

Great, now he’s hard as a rock.

“Harry? Is that you?” comes your confused little voice. He’s glad there isn’t much light to see how you’ve affected him.

“Yeah. It’s… okay.” He adjusts himself in his pants. “Go back to sleep,” he says, hoping his voice hasn’t given away how turned on he is.

“M’kay.”

Harry stealthily exits the room, heading back to his own again, trying to summon even more horrifying and depressing thoughts.

 

* * *

 

**DAY 6:**

 

You wake up the next morning feeling pretty sore but seemed to have healed a great deal overnight. Harry had been by your bedside in the night. That was so sweet of him. You should probably thank him for sticking by you.

After brewing a crappy cup of coffee in the break room for him, you make your way over to where his bedroom is. You knock on the door, but there’s no answer. So you open the door to peer in.

_Is he even here?_

Taking a few steps inside, you look around for him. “Harry?”

The man in question walks out from the bathroom off to the side, half-naked – sweatpants and no shirt. He dries his head with a towel, supposedly from getting out of the shower not long ago. His glistening chest. His powerful arms. His freaking pecs. Those abs.

_Goddamn._

“You’re awake,” he says.

_I’d say._

“Uh, yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted this coffee? It’s the shitty stuff from the break room but it’s something? It’s meant to be thank you for staying with me last night.” You’re totally rambling now and he’s walking closer to you. “It’s the least I could do-” The gap between you is closing with each passing second. Your hands move on their own to settle against his toned stomach. His lips are mere inches away from yours and it’s as if his eyes are searching for your reaction.

You could kiss him right now.

It would be too easy.

He leans in, and just before your lips meet, you pull back.

_Thirty-eight hours left._

“H-Harry, wait.” He’s breathing just as heavy as you are, waiting to hear what you have to say. “I can’t,” you find yourself saying. You were never one to back down from a challenge. Even one designed by yourself. And this feels like it could be verging on cheating the game.

“ _Why_?”

“It’s not the right time,” is all you give as a pathetic answer and run away, leaving with soaked panties and still unable to do anything about it.

At least you know now that he’s maybe somewhat attracted to you. But will he want anything to do with you after this incident?

 

**~~~**

 

Harry hops out of the shower and dries himself off before pulling on his sweatpants. He thinks he hears a noise but continues to dry off. Then comes the voice.

“Harry?”

It’s you, holding a mug and looking gorgeously well-rested despite the hit you took yesterday. You’ve dressed in fresh clothes, a S.T.A.R. Labs shirt that hangs off one side of your shoulder. Your eyes are wide like those of a deer and Harry is able to catch the way you’re pressing your thighs together.

“You’re awake,” he says, catching your wandering eyes.

“Uh, yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted this coffee?” You offer it hesitantly and begin to ramble. “It’s the shitty stuff from the break room but it’s something? It’s meant to be thank you for staying with me last night.”

 _ **She’s so adorable when she gets like this.**_ It’s like in this moment, he sees, hears, feels nothing else but you. Everything is you. Harry finds himself inching closer, the challenge seems to have been pushed away somewhere in his brain where he can’t remember it.

“It’s the least I could do-” Your hands find his defined ab muscles, which feel like their heating up his skin. Your gorgeous lips are practically calling him. He’s so close he could take your mouth with his and finally get to experience how amazing you really feel. He tries to gauge your reaction for if he should go for it. He leans in, and just before your lips meet, you surprise him by pulling back.

“H-Harry, wait,” you say. He didn’t realize he’d been breathing this chaotically. He’s so confused. The signs were all there.

“I can’t.”

“ _Why_?”

“It’s not the right time.”

_**Not the right time?** _

It’s as you run off that Harry recalls his own challenge. _**Not the right time…**_ _**This woman is going to be the death of me.**_

 

* * *

 

 

**DAY 7:**

 

It’s the last day of the countdown. It’s the weekend. You’ve won’t have to go into the Labs to see _him._ These final hours will be a cinch.

You do everything and anything to keep your mind away from thoughts of Harry and that unfortunately sexy as hell encounter yesterday. You’re definitely going to need to “celebrate” to that moment later when this is over and done with. You have earned it after all.

The day is full of distractions. Baking. Netflix. YouTube. Reading. Cleaning. _It’s all working! Only a few more minutes._

Just as the time on the clock runs out, there’s knock on your door, startling you. _Who could that be at this hour?_

You answer the door. It’s Harry! Probably looking completely flabbergasted, you stutter your confusion. But he takes your cheeks in his hands and plants a searing kiss to your lips, mouth moving sinfully against your own as if his life depended on giving you this one kiss. At first, your brain doesn’t even know how to respond.

But your body does.

You kiss him back with dire need and press your body flush against his. At last, you get to run your hands through his wild hair – you’d always wanted to do that. You pull him inside and shut the door where he pushes you up against the wall. Something takes over inside you and makes you grind against the growing hard-on in his pants. You’re practically panting right now, unable to breathe right. Harry shoves his tongue in your mouth.

“Mmm,” you groan when he starts to rut harder up against you.

“You’re all I think about Harry,” you breathe into him. “I just wanted you to know that.”

“I think about you all the time too, (Y/N).” His words are music to your ears. He walks you backwards to the couch where you fall back into the cushions.

“No, I mean it,” you insist. “Like _a lot._ More than I should.”

“Likewise.”

“You mean-?”

“Yeah…”

“Me too…”

“It’s kind of funny, actually.” _No, don’t confess to him, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ “I had this kind of _countdown_ thing during the week…”

“You did, too?”

“Wait, _you_?”

Harry nods with a cheeky smile. “I told you. I think about you. All. The. Time.” You press your lips together in a thin line to keep from grinning at this information.

“Well, we made it,” you say. “I think we should celebrate.”

“I have an idea.”

“Hmm?”

“Now, we don’t _have_ to do it because I understand this whole… _thing,_ ” he gestures to you and him, “between us came about extremely fast-”

“-Harry, I’d do anything. Especially right _now_.” Your shyness died the moment he kissed you at the door. He whispers in your ear and your eyes widen, finding yourself nodding in agreement.

Both of you undo your pants, getting down to your underwear. Being the first to initiate the touching, you pull Harry’s hardened cock out from its confines and at this, he slips his hand down your panties to feel how wet you are for him. When you rub your thumb over the head, there’s already precome escaping from the slit. Simultaneously, a whine passes through your lips at how his fingers rub wonderfully teasing circles inside you. You start to stroke him slowly, licking your lips at the fact that this is actually happening. One of your fantasies is finally coming true.

“You feel so good,” he says, “Just how I imagined.”

“You feel _better_ than I imagined…” you confess. Harry groans when you up the pace, which in turn makes him rub you faster. You thrust into his palm for more friction. “Yes… ohhhh yes…”

“Unngg _God_ , (Y/N)...” Harry shuts his eyes and tilts his head back. You pant like a dog in heat as Harry’s fingers work your swollen clit. It doesn’t take long for you to release your built up tensions from the course of this past week into his hand. And it’s also not long until Harry comes hard on your tank top.

You’re both left trying to catch your respective breaths as you both lay back against the couch, chests heaving.

“Congratulations,” he says.

“You too.”

There’s a pause between you where neither of you knows what to say next. Harry takes this opportunity to reach over and cover your hand with his own. A huge gesture on its own. You turn your head to look at his appallingly sexy and dishevelled self.

“Would you want to have a shitty cup of coffee with me sometime?” he asks.

Your smile couldn’t possibly get any bigger.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
